


hagio

by perennials



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: Three things Shouyou likes:1. This town.2. The bread from Osamu's bakery.3. Miya Atsumu. (Probably.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	hagio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotanironwall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/gifts).



Shouyou messes up his third delivery in much the same way he messes up his first: because of the wind.

“It’s blowing in a bad direction today,” Miya Atsumu comments, adjusting the tea bags. “That’s understandable.”

Shouyou smiles brightly and apologetically. “Is it?”

He has left his broomstick just inside the doorway, between the magnolias and the tall brooding cactus. Now Atsumu is serving him tea. The last time Shouyou messed up a delivery, Atsumu had served him hot chocolate. He wonders if Atsumu is in the habit of being nice to people who have done bad things to him.

According to Osamu, Atsumu is building a ship to the moon. Shouyou wants to know more.

“Yeah, of course,” Atsumu picks up the teacups and shuts the kitchen cabinet with his hip. Shouyou follows him into the sitting room. Here there are French windows with wedding-cake curtains, and cherubs smile down at him from the ceiling. Sunlight waltzes across the floor. It turns the roses on the windowsill gold and warms the wrinkled surface of the sofa. Shouyou likes the sofa. It is made from the kind of material that sighs when you sit on it and looks like it has borne witness to several wars. Or maybe fairy tales.

Atsumu gestures for him to sit. He gestures for Atsumu to sit first. Atsumu passes him a teacup.

“When should I come by again?” Shouyou asks, nursing his tea. It is sweet-smelling and tastes like the first day of spring. He had not been expecting florals from Atsumu, who holds a chainsaw like a spoon and holds a spoon like a machete. This is strangely endearing.

“Oh,” Atsumu says, pinking around the ears. “You want to come back? Here?”

Shouyou tilts his head to one side. “Do you not need your propeller anymore?”

“Ah.” Atsumu deflates visibly. “No. I do.”

He fiddles with a tiny screwdriver he has produced from his pocket or his other pocket or the plethora of pockets sewn into his work trousers. He turns it over in his hands.

In a small, sulking voice: “I guess I’m free tomorrow.”

Atsumu ducks his head and touches the back of his neck. He tilts his face away from Shouyou, towards one of the French windows. Shouyou watches him go through the motions of evasion and wonders if he knows that he looks this lovely all the time.

Probably? Possibly?

Shouyou likes this town. It has one foot in the ocean and the other in the great bustling marketplace that opens its doors each morning. He likes walking down the streets and catching the last few notes of a song from a passing stranger. He has only been here for several weeks. He is already looking forward to the bread Osamu’s bakery will put forth in the fall.

Shouyou likes Atsumu like how witches fall off broomsticks and find themselves in a field of flowers. He wants to know more.

He reaches for the side of Atsumu’s face. He stops. Atsumu’s fingers go still at the nape of his neck.

“What,” Atsumu says without looking. This must be how he will build a ship to the moon. Shouyou thinks he may set something on fire if he is not careful with the way he holds his heart.

“Well,” Shouyou says. The inside of his mouth is dry.

“If it’s okay with you. I’d like to come back after tomorrow as well.”

  
::

1\. More tea!

2\. Hot chocolate again in the winter.

3\. A bitter herbal concoction. It is good for the eyes. It will help him navigate in a storm.

  
::

  
Atsumu tells him about the ship he will build to the moon. He tells him about the secret door in his workshop that leads to the garden outside. They take the scenic route down to the beach, holding ice-cream cones and each other’s hands, and Atsumu tells him about the history of his town.

A long time ago a lovely lonely goddess walked out of the sea. She had been traveling for weeks to reach the place where the water grew shallow and the imprint of the sun could be felt on her skin. Exhausted from her journey, she lay down to rest. When she woke she found that her body had begun to merge with the sand by the water’s edge; even if she wanted to, she could no longer move. Decades passed. The seagulls told her stories about the fish they had eaten and the places they had been. The crabs taught their children how to walk across her toes and her palms and the uneven terrain of her knees.

Decades passed. Her soul grew quiet and was washed away by the sea's tongue.

In its place, Inarizaki was born.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nikiforcvs) or [tumblr](http://corpsentry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. im back. thank you for reading, this was very fun to write. i put umi no mieru machi on loop for thirty minutes and then blacked out at my desk. if you enjoyed this that would make me very happy. if you leave kudos or comments that would also be very cool, but please spark joy for yourself and yourself only. you are your first and only line of defense against the universe  
> many plans in the plan. maybe joie de vivre. maybe sakusa kiyoomi. maybe i will give oikawa tooru a dslr and let him fuck shit up. who knows? find me on twitter. twitter me may know
> 
> have a good one


End file.
